


Manhood

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a sound like he's dying – a great gasping wheeze that would make Derek worry if he didn't know it's just because Stiles has been laughing so hard he's forgotten how to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhood

**Author's Note:**

> Derek sets his jaw and glares at the ceiling. "Are you finished?"

Stiles makes a sound like he's dying – a great gasping wheeze that would make Derek worry if he didn't know it's just because Stiles has been laughing so hard he's forgotten how to breathe.

"No!" Stiles gasps. His hand flops up into Derek's peripheral vision. Up because he's on the floor beside the bed, where he'd fallen after _actually_ laughing himself _off Derek's dick_. "I'm never going to be finished! Ever!"

It's been a long time since Derek's felt the urge to reacquaint Stiles with his steering wheel.

"It wasn't that funny," Derek says and fuck it, he can _feel_ the pout.

Stiles makes another tortured animal noise before he's suddenly up and looming into Derek's vision, all sex-mussed hair and ecstatic grin. Derek hates him for the fact Derek  _can't_ hate him when he looks like that.

"You actually used the word _manhood_ , Derek," Stiles says gleefully. "It was freaking hilarious."


End file.
